How to Catch a White Rabbit
by MissRiRi
Summary: What will Cheshire Cat do when he catches the White Rabbit? **one shot** **lemon**


**"Don't touch that!"** White Rabbit yelled, snatching a cupcake from Chesire Cat's hand and then attacking his finger with a napkin, wiping away the frosting from the tip before he could lick it.

"Oh come on Rabbit" the cat's mouth hung open, looking down at his finger and then shrugging his lips and licking at it anyway. There was still a little of the taste lingering and he chuckled triumphantly, poking his tongue out.

"Doesn't your owner ever feed you? All you ever do is pester me!" White Rabbit exclaimed, throwing the tea towel over his shoulder and placing his hands on the bench in an exhausted gesture. He'd been cooking for hours and the damned stray would not leave him alone! He'd been here all afternoon stealing food and getting underfoot.

"I like pestering you" Cheshire Cat grinned and reached for the cupcake again, laughing loudly as the rabbit slapped his hand in response.

"Well I do not like it and I do not like you" White Rabbit said matter-of-factly, narrowing his maroon eyes very seriously. He had not forgotten what the mongrel had done to him just the other day; in fact every move the brown haired moggy made was causing him unbearable anguish. Each time Cheshire Cat reached for something the small male had to suppress a squeak, stomach doing flip flops as he imagined the cat was reaching for him.

"Nasty, nasty...you've got powdered sugar on your cheek you know" Cheshire returned absently.

White Rabbit stiffened and flushed bright pink, the cat was already reaching out to cup his chin. _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop! _ He couldn't seem to make any of those protests and then there was that tongue again, rough and hot against his cheek as it lapped at the sugary residue.

"There, all gone" Cheshire Cat said cheerfully, a gentle purring beginning to emanate from his chest.

"I..who said you could do that? Go away!" White Rabbit stamped his foot, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. His small hand covered the handle of the rolling pin on the bench and he picked it up, brandishing the small wooden object like a weapon.

"Alright then.." the cat flashed a wide and toothy grin and then he deftly reached an impossibly long arm around to pinch a strawberry frosted cupcake from the silver platter.

"You're it. Better run fast, little rabbit" he said gleefully, tapping the rage frozen male on the head and then streaking from the kitchen in a fit of laughter.

"You common tabby! I shall not stand for this in my home! Cat do you hear me?" White Rabbit's cheeks flamed with heat in his rage, slamming the rolling pin down with a crack on the table as he made haste to apprehend the beast.

White Rabbit was infuriated by his short legs as they failed to take him with the same speed and grace as Cheshire cat, pumping them fast out of the kitchen and then up the stairs one at a time. Try as he might he couldn't make it over two.

"So sloooooow, you'll never catch me. Mmm delicious" Cheshire Cat was taunting him from somewhere on the second floor, voice full of easy mirth.

"I'll kill you for this, Cheshire Cat! All you ever do is waste my valuable time!" his hand went to the hilt of his sword as he yelled up the stairs, just making his way to the landing in time to hear clear cool laughter ringing out in response. Infuriating! White Rabbit despised games after all.

On the second floor he stalked from room to room, powering through as fast as his little legs would take him and bursting through each door determinedly. The boy's nose twitched in growing aggravation as each one came up empty and he'd ended up doing a full circle. The mongrel cat wasn't here! Cheat! He was surely cheating! Going invisible on the White Rabbit, how dare he! He didn't have time for this.

"I'm done with his" he muttered disgruntledly, heading to the staircase and descending the steps with a scowl planted firmly on his face. He made it a few steps down before the whole world seemed to slip out from underneath him..

**"Ooff!"** White Rabbit huffed out the noise loudly, maroon eyes narrowing in pain as he fell on his knees and scrambled to support himself with his hands. Those eyes flew open as they found purchase and the rabbit became aware of the fact that he was staring down the flight of stairs face first. And it was a long way down, a long, long way down.

"Aaahaa! Help!" He screeched, afraid to try and move least he tumble all the way down and crack open his head like a common humpty dumpty. White Rabbit's limbs were trembling with fear, rattling audibly he was sure.

"Well, I guess I owe Mad Hatter a drink..or two" Cheshire Cat's warm and amused voice came from the top of the stairs, coming closer as he started to descend.

"I didn't believe that a rope noose like this would ever be any good for catching rabbits, after all look how small your ankle is. How is it that this could pull tight enough to trap it? Amazing" he murmured happily, probably grinning from ear to ear like an idiot..not that White Rabbit could see.

"THIS WAS YOUR DOING? Cheshire Cat I swear to you if you don't let me down right now, I will have you erased! Do you hear me? Gone! You will not exist in this story!" the smaller male yelled, hands slipping and then regaining purchase.

"Not my doing, bunny boy. Didn't you hear me? This was Mad Hatter's idea..he bet me it would work but I was not convinced" the cat returned easily, unbothered by the White Rabbit's rage. The rabbit twisted his neck as much as he could to see what the damned creature was doing back there and growled with rage to see Cheshire Cat innocently inspecting the rope that had formed a tight hold around his ankle, anchoring him to the banister.

".Up" White Rabbit said very slowly, very calmly. Stupid cats needed to be told things that were obvious to others after all. When he was out of this predicament **THEN** he would take his sword to the Cheshire Cat. White Rabbit would have smiled in satisfaction at the thought if the blood wasn't rushing rapidly to his head.

There was no reply. White Rabbit huffed loudly in irritation and tried to turn around, only to find himself staring directly into the chocolate depths of his enemies eyes. Cheshire Cat had crawled over him, pressing so close that he could feel the gentle vibration of the feline's incessant purring. White Rabbit felt something hot and uncomfortable tying up his insides at the sound, the sensation of it and made a muffled sound somewhere between a cough and a whimper.

"Now Cheshire Cat, don't you get any ideas. Untie it this instant, right this instant" the small male asserted, head turning this way and that to try and keep the stray in sight.

He was paralysed when Cheshire Cat's tongue swiped across the back of his neck in response, followed by the nip of teeth, scraping over the sensitive flesh in a way that thrilled him like he'd never felt.

The White Rabbit went quiet, much to Cheshire Cat's amusement.

"If I knew that was all it took to shut you up I would have tried it a long time ago" he said cheerfully, licking a trail down the exposed flesh, to the collar of his prey's jacket. White Rabbit wanted to hurl some form of insult at him but it died in his mouth, instead he shuddered, whimpering as he worried that his knees might give out on him and he'd tumble, break his ankle in the hold of the rope.

Cheshire Cat continued his assault, nails scraping lightly across his sides, caressing, before moving to open his jacket and slip beneath his shirt.

"Stop" White Rabbit protested weakly but he was helpless, the damn cat was pinching his nipple between two sharp nails and gently playing with it. The attention was almost painful but he could never have said it actually hurt. It spread heat through his body that caused him to bite his lip.

"Don't want to" Cheshire Cat countered with a pout, trailing his hand down between his victim's legs and rubbing the hardening length he found there. That hand somehow manipulated the rabbit's whole body, the pleasure robbed him of control of himself and he screwed his eyes shut in frustration. His hips worked of their own accorded to press back into the touch, hoping for more of that pleasure that sent tingles up his legs and abdomen.

Obviously the damned cat had to get all the wrong ideas from the purely physical response. White Rabbit's neatly pressed navy shorts were clumsily yanked down from his waist, pooling about his knees in a most undignified fashion. He almost yelped at the change in sensations when Cheshire Cat's hand claimed his bared erection.

"Anyone could see this, do please use your head Cheshire Cat! Think of what people would say if they were to walk in on a scene like this!" White Rabbit pleaded as his legs shuddered and his breath speed up to twice its usual rate. The pleasuring hand was slicked with the evidence of his arousal and the sensation was unbearable, the small male could feel everything in his body going wrong and building towards the strange thing that had happened the first time Cheshire Cat did this to him.

"You worry too much, little bunny. Don't you trust me? I thought we agreed that this was my area of expertise, so just relax.." the moggy responded with good humour.

"How can I trust you when I'm suspended high enough to break my neck if I were to fall?" White Rabbit managed to choke out in a strained voice, before he was silenced completely..but for a loud and lengthy whine of pleasure. He couldn't understand how having the Cat's slender fingers invading him could feel so good but it did, stroking and stretching and playing him on the edge of that frighteningly pleasurable moment he still didn't understand.

"My knees, Cat, it hurts my knees" he whimpered, dazed and weak with sensation. White Rabbit moaned, shivering and buckling forward. His knees were resting hard on the stairs and the pressure would surely leave them black and blue.

"I'm sorry, sweet rabbit" Cheshire Cat responded softly and his tone was completely sincere. Though the cat had yanked his tights down around his hips, he paused in his process to rearrange himself and then gently lift the White Rabbit up from his hands and knees. He settled the trembling mass of rabbit into his lap, chuckling as the body in his arms stiffened at the feel of his considerably sized cock, pressing hard against the soft curve of his ass.

The brown haired male sat comfortably on the stairs, White Rabbit wriggling about in anticipation on his lap, back pressed flush against the cat's chest.

"Delicious" Cheshire Cat commented happily, nibbling at the nape of White Rabbit's neck and stroking his chest, exploiting the soft pink flesh of his nipples.

"Now hold carefully to me, ok? Wouldn't want you to fall" he purred, licking a trail over the bite marks he'd left on White Rabbit's neck.

"I..but what if.." White Rabbit couldn't finish the thought, didn't know what exactly he was afraid of but knew it had something to do with the racing of his heart and the heat that flushed his pale skin. In any case there was no time to consider it, Cheshire Cat thrust his hips carefully upwards and sheathed himself halfway inside of him.

Maroon eyes flickered wide and he cried out, feeling himself twitch and contract around the hard length, already longing for it to fill him completely as it had the first time. Cheshire Cat grunted behind him, chuckling to himself it seemed at the neediness of his partner but meeting it at the same time. He thrust again, more forcefully this time and pushed himself all the way in to the hilt.

"Ahha!" White Rabbit sobbed in response, bracing himself against the stray's warm body. Cheshire Cat was holding him so carefully, tenderly, even though he was pumping into him hard and fast.

Each rock of Cheshire's hips pushed him forward, for a terrifying moment making him feel as though he were going to go tumbling down the stairs. White Rabbit was panting so hard he felt like his whole body was shaking with the force of it, he couldn't take it, the pleasure and the fear. But behind him was the solid warmth of Cheshire Cat's body and for some reason the small male couldn't understand, that comfort was everything to him.

It startled the tabby when he started to shift though and really White Rabbit was startling himself. It happened suddenly; he was lifting himself and squirming about in the purring cat's arms.

"What are you doing?" Cheshire Cat managed a raised eyebrow and a smirk, though he was breathing hard.

"I d-ddont li-kke heights!" White Rabbit stuttered, gasping as he settled into the new position. So much deeper than the first time, he felt as though he was being split in half but didn't want it to ever stop. He clutched to the other though, scrambling in as close as he could and hiding from the dizzying sight of the drop behind him.

"You should have.. saaaid something" Cheshire Cat grunted, pushing up into him hard and taking erection that was pressed against his stomach in hand, stroking steadily. Of course communicating with the White Rabbit became impossible at that point. His maroon eyes were wide and wet, his white blonde fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat. The small male was sheltered against his shoulder, clinging on for dear life as he started to shake with the force of his orgasm.

"Uuwaha!" White Rabbit forgot how exposed they were jumbled together on the stairs. The pleasure still caught him as hard and fast as before, nose wiggling restlessly as he went off into the cat's skilled hand and all over his stomach.

He fell heavily against Cheshire Cat then, heartbeat pumping hard in his ears and body shivering. Yet he still managed to let out a whine of pleasure as he felt the heat of the brunette shooting inside of him, hot breath on his shoulder and the sting of teeth.

**"Lecherous beast! Bastard! Common mongrel!"** Cheshire Cat ducked his head as a small black boot flew over him, skimming over the top of his flattened ears.

Then a book, a vase and a heavy picture frame that came very close to hitting the mark.

"Please stop throwing things!" Cheshire Cat implored, hands shielding his head but a soft, self satisfied smirk on his lips.

"OUT, OUT, OUT! I want you out!" White Rabbit shrieked, sweaty and half dressed but indignant. At least he had ceased throwing things, clutching at his clothes and trying to right them instead.

"Ok, alright. As you wish, my little rabbit" he crooned, bowing low and delighting in the furious blush that took White Rabbit at his tone.

"But next time, please do let me eat your cupcake" he added slyly, grinning in a serene fashion as he made a quick exit, leaving the small male trembling and spluttering at the top of the stairs.

Such fun, White Rabbit really was the most delicious treat.


End file.
